UNE NOUVELLE VIE, UN NOUVEL AMOUR
by grandier
Summary: Wufei est devenu medecin, mais après un appel de Treize il demande de l'aide à ses amis pour sortir Zeck qui s'est laissé entrainé dans le milieu de la drogue et de la prostitution.....
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : une nouvelle vie, un nouvel amour**

**Genre : Action/ Romance yaoi**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Gundam Wing**

**Couples : par pour l'instant mais viendra : 5x6, 1x2, 3x4 et 13xR**

**C'est ma première fic sur GDW alors soyez indulgent merci**

**Chapitre 1**

A la fin de la guerre Quatre, Wufei, Heero et Trowa essayèrent de reprendre une nouvelle vie.

Quatre lui n'avait pas échappé à l'obligation familiale c'est-à-dire de s'occuper des entreprises Winner qui d'ailleurs lui prenait tous son temps, Duo quand à lui avait ouvert un petit garage, Trowa avait reprit les tournées du cirque avec sa sœur, Heero avait ouvert une petite entreprise de réparation d'ordinateurs qui marchait très bien, et enfin Wufei qui avait été le seul reprendre ses études et une fois son diplôme de médecin obtenu, on lui proposa un poste dans l'un des plus grand et réputé hôpital de la ville.

A cause de leurs emplois respectifs, ils ne se voyaient que rarement sauf pour des occasions (anniversaires).

Lorsque que la secrétaire de Quatre lui remis son courrier son attention fut de suite attiré par une enveloppe de couleur rose qui se trouvait au milieu des autres lettres,

Melle PEACECRAFT Réléna et Monsieur KUSHRENADA Treize

Ont le plaisir à vous convier à leur union qui aura lieu

Le 17 Octobre à 14 h 30

Dans la demeure familiale des PEACECRAFT

Après avoir relu le carton d'invitation, il décida d'appeler son ami pour savoir s'il était au courant de cette nouvelle. Il reposa la lettre et appela sa secrétaire

- Virginie ne me passez aucunes communications téléphoniques et annulé mes rendez-vous de la journée, merci

- Bien Monsieur Winner, je m'en occupe tout de suite.

Une fois sa secrétaire sorti, Quatre se saisit de son portable et appela son ami.

- Garage MAXWELL bonjour

- Duo c'est toi

- Oui à qui ai-je l'honneur

- C'est Quatre tu reconnais plus ma voix ?

- Oh Quatre, désolé je m'attendais pas à ton appel ça fait combien de temps que l'on s'est pas vu déjà ?

- Environ six mois

- Tans que ça ! Alors raconte-moi qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

- Et bien comme d'habitude les réunions et les voyages d'affaires ça ne s'arrête pas, et toi ton garage il marche ?

- Ca va on ne va pas se plaindre, depuis quelques mois j'ai beaucoup de travail, j'ai même dû embaucher deux autres mécanos donc tout va bien

- J e suis contents pour toi, au faite est ce que tu as des nouvelles des autres, car moi avec mes déplacements je n'ai pas était joignable.

- I l y a quelques jours, j'ai appelé Heero, pour lui proposé d'aller boire un verre ensemble mais tu le connais, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas le moment car il avait trop de boulot. Quand à Trowa j'ai appris que son cirque ferait une tournée la semaine prochaine dans notre ville, mais je suppose que tu dois être au courant n'est ce pas par contre Wufei depuis qu'il a accepté plus de responsabilité dans son hôpital, il y passe sa vie c'est tout juste s'il à le temps de rentrer chez lui pour se changer il me rappelle quelqu'un n'est ce pas ?

- Oh c'est bon ce n'est pas facile la vie d'un chef d'entreprise, bref je voulais savoir si tu avais reçu une invitation pour le mariage de Réléna.

- …

- Allo Duo, tu es toujours là répond moi bon sens

- Non mais j'y crois pas c'est ce qu'Heero voulais me faire comprendre par beaucoup de travail, elle a fini par l'avoir cette chipie mais je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot.

- Arrête Duo calme toi, tu as mal compris

- Comment ça je me calme, mais tu te fous de moi j'espère

- Tu vas me laisser en placer une à la fin

- Qu'est ce que tu veux rajouter à ça, non mais franchement

- Je disais donc que j'ai reçu une invitation pour le mariage entre Réléna et Treize et non Heero.

- Alors tu me promets que ce n'est pas avec Heero qu'elle se marie mais bien avec Treize. Attend attend un peu Treize l'ancien d'OZ c'est une blague.

- Non c'est vrai c'est bien avec l'ancien Colonel d'OZ, je me demande comment ils ont pu se rencontré ces deux là.

- Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi tu as oublié que Zeck est le frère de Réléna et celui-ci servait sous les ordres de Treize.

- Ah oui où avais-je la tête

- Je me le demande peut être que tes pensées étaient tournée vers un français

- Duo ça suffit, moi je ne te taquine pas avec ton soldat parfait alors sil te plait.

- Bon j'arrête, au faite comment cela se fait-il que je n'y sois pas invité, je sais que Réléna et moi on ne s'adore pas mais au moins depuis la fin de la guerre avec Treize on avait oublié nos différents, et nous sommes même devenus ami, alors j'aurai pensé qu'il m'aurait invité moi aussi je suis déçu.

- Ecoute Duo, est-ce que tu regarde ton courrier de temps en temps.

- Maintenant que tu me le dis c'est vrai que j'ai une pile de lettres entassée sur mon bureau, mais tu sais avec le boulot que j'ai en ce moment je n'ai pas pris la peine de faire le trie dans mon courrier.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends, regarde si dans ton tas de lettres il n'y aurait pas une enveloppe rose ;

- Mais pourquoi rose ?

- Regarde, les questions après Duo.

- Bon bon d'accord tu peux patienter je vérifie et je te reprends ensuite

- Ok vas-y

- J'avais tord, j'ai bien moi aussi reçu une invitation au mariage

- Et bien tu vois toi qui de suite étais monté sur tes grands chevaux, si je puis dire.

- Bref cela veut dire que les autres ont dû recevoir aussi une invitation, mais cela m'étonne qu'ils n'ont pas essayé de nous joindre pour nous en informer c'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?

- De suite toi alors, tu te fais des films tu oublie que Trowa est en tournée, Wufei trop occupé pour rentrer chez lui par contre pour Heero je ne vois pas ce qui peut l'empêcher de t'appeler au moins à toi.

- Tu trouves ça drôle Quatre, mais n'empêche que tu as raison pourquoi lorsque je l'ai eu au téléphone, il ne men n'a pas parlé peut-être il n'a pas supporté d'apprendre le mariage de Réléna car il est amoureux d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore imaginer mon pauvre, ça n'a aucun rapport, Heero n'a jamais eu de coup de cœur pour Réléna. J'en suis sûre.

- Comment tu peux en être si sûre ?

- Par mon empathie idiot, l'aurais-tu oublié et je peux même confirmer qu'i a des sentiments pour une personne en particulier. Bon je crois que je vais arrêter là car j'en ai déjà trop dit.

- Non vas-y continue tu es mon meilleur ami, alors maintenant tu vas me dire de qui Heero est amoureux.

- On ne peut pas parler de ses choses là par téléphone, tu peux comprendre ça Duo.

- D'accord, alors je peux passer te voir disons en début d'après midi je vais m'arrangeais pour me libérer et tu en fais autant sil te plait pour ton ami tu peux bien faire cela.

- C'est bon tu as gagné, on se voit chez moi disons vers 14h 00 ça te va.

- Pas de problème tu ne vas pas le regretter, tu verras.

- C'est ça je le regrette déjà.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital Wufei venait de finir une série de plusieurs gardes de nuit et s'apprêter à renter chez lui, afin de se reposer

- Docteur CHANG, vous partez c'est vrai que depuis quelques temps vous n'arrêtez pas entre les opérations et les gardes de nuit. Un peu de repos vous fera le plus grand bien

- Oui c'est vrai Dr LAMBERT que là je ne tiens plus, je suis à bout cette semaine de repos est la bien venue

- Dans ce cas je ne vous retiens pas, allez avant que l'on vous appel pour un patient

- Vous avez raison, alors à la semaine prochaine et faite en sorte que l'on ne m'appelle pas de toute façon je ne répondrai pas aux appels provenant de l'hôpital, et ce jusqu'à mon retour de congé

- J'en aurai fait autant, allez partez et reposez vous bien

Wufei alla jusqu'au vestiaire afin de se changer et quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouva dans sa voiture et prit la direction de son domicile

Wufei possédait un magnifique appartement situé dans un des quartiers chic de la ville et de plus au dernier étage d'un immeuble qui comportait six étages dont chaque locataire possédait un étage à lui tout seul. Il avait refait le sien à son goût, il y avait 4 grandes chambres 2 salons composé d'un japonais et d'un autre occidental, une immense cuisine toute équipées, une grande salle de bain avec un coin saunât et pour finir sur le toit puisqu'il habitait au dernier étage un magnifique jardin.

Une fois arrivée chez lui Wufei se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain.

Tout d'abord une bonne douche me fera le plus grand bien, ensuite je ferai le tri du courrier qui s'est entassé depuis deux semaines.

Une demi heure plus tard Wufei s'installa dans son salon et tout en écoutant les messages sur son répondeur, commença à lire son courrier

Répondeur (je préfère signaler que ce sont les messages enregistré sur son répondeur qu'il écoute) :

- Salut mon wufy j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne tue pas trop au travail, mais comme je parle encore avec ta machine c'est que tu es encore entrain de travailler tu ne changeras jamais, au faite c'est ton ami Duo appelle moi afin qu'on se fasse une sortie bye.

- Bonjour Wufei rappelle moi dés que tu auras mon message c'est assez important à j'allais oublier c'est Treize salut.

Sacré Duo il ne changera jamais, je me demande qu'est ce que Treize me veut le message date du début de la semaine. Bon je finis de lire mon courrier ensuite je l'appelle, tiens c'est quoi cette enveloppe rose non j'y crois pas Réléna et Treize vont se marier alors ça c'est une nouvelle, maintenant que j'y pense c'est peut-être au sujet du mariage son appel c'est Zeck qui doit être en état de choc sachant ce qu'ils ont vécu tous les deux.

En parlant de lui je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis longtemps, remarque avec tout le boulot qui m'est tombé dessus depuis ma promotion je n'ai pas eu un jour de libre bon finissons le courrier ensuite j'appelle Treize

Une heure plus tard après avoir trié son courrier et manger un repas fait à la va vite, Wufei pris son portable et appela Treize.

- Treize à l'appareil

- Bonjour Treize c'est Wufei toute mes félicitation pour ton mariage avec Réléna, excuse moi du retard mais je viens d'entendre ton message à l'instant.

- Ah Wufei merci, mais ce n'est pas sujet de mon mariage que je t'ai demandé de me rappeler mais plutôt pour Zeck

- Zeck pourquoi qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Tout d'abord est ce que tu as eu de ses nouvelles récemment ?

- Euh non, j'ai été très occupé à cause de mes nouvelles responsabilités pour être franc cela fait environ quatre mois que l'on ne s'est ni parlé ni vu.

- Je m'en doutais, car nous aussi nous avons aucune nouvelles de lui et cela commence à nous inquiété.

- De qui parles tu en disant nous ?

- Réléna et moi évidement

- Tu veux dire que même sa propre sœur n'a pas eu de ses nouvelles ?

- Puisque je me tue à te le dire depuis tout à l'heure. Répondit Treize en colère

- Ca va pas besoin de me crier dessus

- Excuse moi mais je suis à bout à cause de cet histoire, en faite je me sens coupable de son départ.

- Vas y développe.

- Bon tu savais que lui et moi avions eu une liaison du temps d'OZ.

- Oui il m'en avait parlé et il a eu du mal a accepté votre séparation, mais après il était content que tu veuilles rester amis.

- Oui moi aussi j'étais heureux de notre amitié, mais tu sais que je travaille à mon propre compte donc je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacré entre le boulot et aussi je commençais à voir sa sœur ensuite tu devine la suite.

- En résumé tu l'as laissé tombé, il n'ait plus personne avec qui parlé attend je ne te lance pas la pierre mais moi aussi, j'ai préféré privilégié mon travail au lieu de ma vie sociale.

- Voilà tu as tout compris, durant la période où je sortais avec sa sœur à plusieurs reprises il m'a demandé qu'on se fasse une sortie. Mais entre mon travail et Réléna je ne trouvais jamais le temps à lui consacré, à chaque fois je lui disais que je l'appellerai mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Depuis un fossé c'est creusé entre nous il s'est senti délaissé seule et il a commencé à sortir tous les soirs et ramené à chacune de ses sorties un types différents, puis un jour sa sœur ma demandé de lui parlé pour lui faire entendre raison nous nous sommes disputées et depuis ce jour là il est parti et n'est plus revenu.

- Tu as une piste, est ce qu'il est toujours en ville ?

- Oui avec Réléna nous avons engagé un détective privé, qui a finit par le retrouver

- Alors pourquoi toi ou sa sœur n'êtes pas allé le voir pour discuter et essayer d'arranger les choses.

- Nous sommes bien les dernières personne qu'il souhaite voir, et en plus nous avons peur qu'il fuit encore. Comme toi et lui aviez tissé des liens je me suis dis que tu pourrais lui parler et le faire sortir de là.

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par le faire sortir de là, allez tu ne m'as pas tout dit ?

- L'endroit où le détective à retrouver sa trace n'est pas un lieu très recommandé. Il travail dans un bar qui a une très mauvaise réputation (dealers, prostitution et vols).

- Tu crois qu'il se drogue ou pire.

- J'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi penser mais je n'ai rien dit à Réléna quand au lieu où Zeck se trouve alors sil te plait ne fait pas de gaffe, je peux compter sur toi le sortir de là.

- Et bien je vais déjà repérer les lieux et il faudra que je contacte Quatre, Duo, Heero et Trowa pour que l'on mette un plan en place.

- Pourquoi tu as besoins des autres ?

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié l'endroit où se trouve Zeck est dangereux et il nous faudra une couverture, mais ne t'inquiète pas nous serons discret. Bon je t'appelle pour te tenir informé de la mission.

- Ok merci encore Wufei

_**Voilà un chapitre finit, mais la suite ne tardera pas à bientôt.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Après avoir raccroché avec Treize, Wufei commença à faire des recherches sur l'endroit où travailler Zecks.

Pendant ce temps chez Quatre

Duo venait d'arriver et Rashid son majordome lui indiqua le salon afin de patienter jusqu'à l'arrivé du maître de maison.

Cinq minutes passèrent avant l'arrivé de Quatre

Duo se leva et alla sauter au bras de son ami

- Quatre que sa fait plaisir de te voir

- Moi aussi Duo et je vois que tu n'as pas changé

- Toi par contre tu m'a l'air un peu fatigué, et tu n'aurais pas maigris par hasard

- Oh tu sais avec les réunions et les rendez vous d'affaires je n'arrête pas

- Mais ce n'est pas une vie, tu vas finir par tomber malade si tu continues comme ça

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mais tu sais je n'ai personne qui m'attend à la fin de la journée

- Et tu crois qu'en te tuant au travail ça arrangera les choses

- Je n'ai pas dit cela mais au moins le travail m'aide à oublier que je suis tout seul

- Mais je suis là moi si tu as besoin de quelqu'un tu sais

- Merci c'est gentil mais je parlais d'une personne qui partagerait mes soucis, mes joies, mes peines et plein d'autres choses

- D'accord je vois ce que tu veux dire, en bref tu as besoin d'un amant

- De suite les grands mots, non je veux vivre une histoire d'amour et non collectionné des amants

- Alors dit moi qu'est ce pourrait t'en empêcher

- Je te rappelle pour ta gouverne que la personne que je veux à préférer retourner avec sa sœur que de rester avec moi

- Non je t'arrête tout de suite, tu ne lui a jamais avoué tes sentiments, donc c'est toi qui l'a laissé partir sans essayer de le retenir

- Ah parce que tu crois que c'est facile de dire à son meilleur ami que tu l'aimes, et en plus tu es mal placé pour parlé car tu n'a rien fait toi aussi pour Heero, alors s'il te plait

- Ce n'est pas pareil

- Ah oui et en quoi c'est différent vas y je t'écoute

- Et bien je suis sur qu'Heero est 100 hétéro tandis que Trowa lui quand je vois la façon dont il te regardait on pouvait voire dans ses yeux toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait à ton égard

- Je crois bien que tu t'es imaginé des choses car Trowa ne laissait rien sortir pas une émotion, je suis bien placé pour le savoir car j'ai mon empathie et en ce qui concerne Heero tu as tout faux

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, allé je t'assure que je ne dirais et ferais rien foi de Duo Maxuell

- Bon je vais tout te dire mais tu m'as promis ok, tu ne tenteras rien

- Oui tu peux me faire confiance

- Voilà un jour lorsque vous étiez partis en missions tous les trois, Heero est venu me parler des sentiments nouveaux qu'il éprouvait à ton égard et ne savait pas comment les interpréter alors j'ai essayé de répondre à quelques questions et puis il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne surtout pas à toi. Il m'avait dit qu'il t'en parlera quand il se sentira prêt voilà c'est tout.

- Tu veux dire que depuis tout ce temps tu étais au courant des sentiments d'Heero et tu m'as laissé dans l'ignorance et la peur d'être rejeté, mais tu imagines tout le temps perdu

- Puisque je te dis qu'il n'était pas sur de ses sentiments et de plus j'avais promis

- Bon ça Quatre on ne fait pas ce genre de promesse surtout en connaissant mes sentiments envers lui

- Je suis désolé Duo mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt comprend moi

- Et moi dans tous ça ou je me situais, je ne compte pas toutes les fois où je me confiais à toi, je te disais que je l'aimais et que je croyais que ce n'étais qu'à sens unique. Tu aurais pu au moins me dire que mes sentiments étaient partagés

- Crois tu que si je t'avais dit la vérité, tu n'aurais rien tenté je ne te crois pas

- C'est vrai je ne vais pas te mentir et que si à l'époque j'avais sus les sentiments qu'il éprouvait et bien connaissant mon tempérament je l'aurai harcelé

- Voilà alors tu comprends que même étant mon meilleur ami je ne pouvais rien te dire car tu aurais pu tout gâcher

- Gâcher c'est vite dit car je te signale qu'il ne ma toujours rien avoué. Alors mon Heero éprouve des sentiments à mon égard quand j'y pense, mais dit moi depuis le temps pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait ?

- J e ne sais pas, tu sais Heero est avant tout un soldat il ne connaît pas ce genre de sentiments et ne sais pas comment s'y prendre c'est nouveau chez lui

- Dans ce cas je crois que je vais devoir lui donné un petit coup de pouce car si j'attends après lui qu'il se déclare ça ne se fera pas avant longtemps, et moi j'ai déjà trop attendu

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, tu ne vas pas lui dire que tu es au courant car il risque de m'en vouloir

- Mais non je vais y aller doucement, je vais faire une petite approche afin de voir sa réaction, maintenant que je connais ses sentiments

- D'accord mais vas y doucement, car si tu le brusques tu risques de le faire fuir

- Ne t'inquiète pas je m'y connais et occupe toi plutôt de ton français

- Mais pour la énième fois je t'ai dit qu'il n'éprouver que de l'amitié alors laisse tomber s'il te plait

- Tu es mon ami et je veux te voir heureux alors je n'abandonnerai pas

- Et comment dois-je m'y prendre toi qui es si fort

- Tout d'abord reprend contact avec lui, invite le à manger quelque part et durant la soirée tu le questionnes sur sa vie en général afin de savoir s'il a quelqu'un ou pas c'est tout simple

- Pour toi oui, je ne sais pas si moi je pourrai le faire

- Tu sais quoi je te propose que nous appelions nos amoureux afin de leur proposé un rendez vous ok

- Quoi maintenant là de suite ?

- Bien sûr nous avons assez perdu de temps

- D'accord mais tu appelles le premier

- Ok je me lance, donne moi ton téléphone que je puisse appeler j'ai oublié le mien

- Oui pas de problème tiens

Duo pris place sur le canapé au côté de Quatre et composa le numéro d'Heero

- Tiens je suis en attente il est déjà en ligne, ce n'est pas grave je vais attendre qu'il termine sa conversation

Wufei avait fait quelques recherches sur le bar où se trouvait Zecks, en feuilletant le dossier concernant ce bar il y découvrit que ce bar se nommait l'Ecarlate que cet endroit servait de couverture pour des affaires de ventes d'armes, de drogue et d'esclaves sexuels. Ce club était très fermé et seulement des gens influents pouvaient y entrer.

Pensé de Wufei : Mais qu'est ce qui a pris à Zecks d'aller dans un endroit pareil, bon tous seul je ne peux rien faire, il faut que je contacte les autres et leurs demandés de m'aider. J'espère qu'ils seront partant, je sais qu'ils ne portent pas Zecks dans leur cœur mais la guerre est fini, allez je me lance j'appelle au moins je serais fixé.

Wufei pris le téléphone est composa le numéro d'Heero.

- Heero Yui à l'appareil

- Salut Heero c'est Wufei

- Bonjour qu'est ce que tu me veux. Demanda Heero sur un ton sec

- De suite pourquoi penses tu que je te veux quelques choses

- Je te connais et tu n'es pas du style à appeler pour échanger des banalités, d'ailleurs il n'y a que Duo pour faire ce genre de chose

- Oui tu as raison

- Alors qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Je préférerai ne te parler de vive voix, tu serais libre ce soir disons vers 19 heure chez moi je sais que je m'y prends tard mais c'est assez urgent

- Je vais m'arrangeais nous disons donc à 19 heure chez toi c'est noté au faite il y aura d'autres personnes

- En faite j'allais appeler le reste du groupe pourquoi ça te dérange ?

- Non, tu peux patienter j'ai un double appel

- Heero salut c'est moi Duo tu vas bien ?

- Hn

- Toujours aussi bavard à ce que je constate

- Je te reprends dans quelques minutes j'ai quelqu'un sur une autre ligne

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'appeler Duo, il est en ligne je lui ferai passer le message donc à ce soir

- Ok merci Heero à tout à l'heure

Herro raccrocha avec Wufei et reprit avec Duo

- Alors qu'est ce que tu me veux Duo ?

- Et bien je me disais, si on pouvait se faire une sortie disons ce soir

- Non ce ne sera pas possible, car Wufei veut nous voir chez lui à 19 heures et ça parait assez important

- Wufei, il a des ennuis qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je n'en sais rien il m'a juste donné rendez vous chez lui avec toute l'équipe

- Dans ce cas pas de problème j'y serai, bon pour la sortie on verra plus tard ok

- Hn

- A ce soir alors

Une fois que Duo raccrocha Quatre n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et demanda ce qui avait été dit

- Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Wufei, je t'ai entendu prononcer son nom durant ta conversation

- Je n'en sais rien, je sais juste qu'il désire nous voir tous ce soir à 19 heures chez lui

- De qui parles-tu lorsque tu dis tous

- Et bien de moi, toi, Heero et Trowa

- A parce que même Trowa sera là ?

- Je crois je ne lui ai pas demandé mais je suppose qu'il a dû le contacter. Au moins nous les verrons c'est vrai que ce ne sera pas un rendez vous, mais on s'en contentera pour le moment

Quatre voulu répondre à Duo, mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone

- Quatre à l'appareil

- Bonjour Quatre c'est Wufei

- Wufei ça faisait longtemps, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci, je voulais te demander s'il te serait possible de venir chez moi à ……

Mais Quatre ne laissa pas Wufei continué et répondit

- Oui tu peux compter sur moi, je suis avec Duo il m'en a déjà parlé ne t'inquiète pas je serais là

- Ah d'accord et bien je te remercie à toi et à Duo de répondre présent, il ne me reste plus qu'à contacter Trowa

- Tu ne l'as pas encore fait ?

- Non mais dés que je raccroche avec toi je l'appelle

- Ok donc je te laisse et on se voit ce soir

- A ce soir alors, bye

POV Wufei

Bon j'ai eu Heero, Duo et Quatre, il ne me reste plus que Trowa, après il faudra que je réfléchisse à comment leur parlé de mon affaire et surtout de les convaincre de m'aider, car tout seul je n'y arriverai pas

Après avoir attendu environs cinq minutes, il décida d'appeler le dernier de ses compagnons d'arme

- Le cirque Barton bonjour

- Euh bonjour pourrais-je parler à Trowa sil vous plait ?

- Et qui le demande

- Un vieil ami

- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le passer, nous venons de terminer une tournée qui à durée trois mois et il a besoin de se repose. Donc je vous propose de rappeler dans quelques jours

- Non je ne peux pas c'est très urgent dit lui que Wufei Chang le demande. Dit Wufei en haussant le ton

- Bon ne nous énervez pas, je vais voir s'il veut bien vous prendre, mais ça m'étonnerai.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une personne reprenne la communication

- Wufei c'est toi

- Ah Trowa tu en as mis du temps

- Je suis désolé, mais ma sœur avait dit à notre standardiste de filtrer mes appels afin que je ne sois pas dérangé pour que je puisse me repose. Alors toute mes excuses, qu'est ce que tu veux, te connaissant tu ne m'as pas appelé pour prendre de mes nouvelles

- C'est vrai, j'ai besoin de vous pour une affaire, mais je ne peux pas en parler par téléphone. J'ai déjà donné rendez vous aux autres ce soir à 19 heure chez mo, étant donné que tu n'es pas en ville pourrais tu essayé de te libérer et venir le plus rapidement possible

- Ça doit être grave pour que tu demandes l'aide de toute l'équipe, mais tu sais je suis en ville depuis hier donc je serai là ce soir

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

- Et bien Catherine m'à forcé à prendre quelques jours pour que je me repos, alors j'ai devancé le cirque comme de toute façon nous avions déjà une tournée de prévu dans la région

- Ok je comprends donc je peux compter sur toi ce soir

- Mais bien sur donne-moi juste ton adresse

- Pas de problème, merci encore

Une fois après avoir raccroché Wufei sorti faire des courses, car vivant seul et à cause de sont travail il mangeait rarement chez lui.

Deux heures fut le temps que Wufei mit à faire les courses et dés son retour, il commença à préparer le repas.

Il laissa le plat mijoter et prépara la table ainsi que les apéritifs puis regarda l'heure qui indiqua déjà 18 h45.

Ce fut Heero qui arriva le premier

- salut Heero content de te revoir, j'aurais préféré de voir dans d'autre circonstances mais bon entre je t'en prie

- Merci

- Comme tu t'en doutes tu es le premier arrivé, les autres ne vont pas tarder

- Même Trowa, je croyais qu'i était en tournée

- Moi aussi, pour te résumer il est en ville depuis hier pour se reposer avant d'entamer une nouvelle tournée sur ordre de sa sœur

- Oh je comprends

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non je préfère attendre les autres

- Comme tu voudras. Alors les affaires ça marche

- Ma foi oui depuis quelques temps les demandes ne cessent d'accroitre

- Je suis content pour toi

- Merci et toi, Duo m'a dit que tu avais eu une promotion félicitation

- Oh tu sais je suis toujours médecin, ce qui a changé c'est qu'en plus j'ai de la paperasserie administrative à faire. Ce qui ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps libre

- Je vois

On sonna à la porte et Wufei se la pour aller ouvrir

- Duo, Quatre bonjour

Duo sauta au coup de Wufei

- Mon Wufu comme tu m'as manqué

- Maxwell ça suffit lâche moi, ce n'est pas des manières de dire bonjour

- Toujours aussi grincheux à ce que je vois. Puis Duo se détacha de Wufei et se dirigea vers le salon, en arrivant il trouva Heero assit sur un des canapés

POV Duo

Oh mon dieu toujours aussi beau, il n'a pas changé, si je m'écoutais je lui sauterai dessus et lui roulerai le plus grand patin de ma vie.

Bon reprend toi Duo calme tes hormones.

Fin POV

Quatre et Wufei arrivèrent et le sortir de ses pensées

- Maxwell qu'est ce qui t'arrive d'habitude tu ne restes pas aussi longtemps sans parler. Dit Wufei

- Rien j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Quatre qui passa à côté de Duo lui glissa à son oreille

- Ce ne serait pas un certain soldat parfait qui te faits cet effet là

- Arrête Quatre ce n'est pas drôle. Répondit Duo en rougissant

- Heero ça faisait longtemps tu n'as pas changé

- Merci toi aussi et ton garage tu t'en sors, tu m'avais dit que tu avais beaucoup de travail

- Oui ça va j'ai même embauché deux mécano supplémentaires

- Donc j'imagine qu'ils se tapent tout le boulot et toi tu te reposes non

- Mais pas du tout j'aime mon travail et je travail autant qu'eux si tu veux le savoir. Répondit Duo sèchement

- Désole je ne voulais pas te froissé, mais te connaissant lorsque nous étions tous ensemble tu étais celui qui en faisait le moins

- Comme tu l'as dit c'était avant, j'ai changé depuis tu ne me connais pas Heero

- C'est ce que je vois. Dit Heero avec tristesse

Duo n'avait pas remarqué le regard d'Heero, car il s'était levé pour se diriger en direction de la cuisine aidé Wufei.

Quatre qui n'avait rien manqué de l'échange entre eux, s'avança vers Heero

- Heero ça va ?

- Oui Quatre, ne t'en fait pas

- Arrête de me mentir n'oublie pas que je ressens tes sentiments

- Désolé mais il a raison, je ne le connais pas, le Duo d'avant n'existe plus mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Si au moins je n'avais pas perdu mon temps à me poser des questions, je serais avec lui en ce moment

- Mais rien n'est perdu Heero ne baisse pas le bras maintenant

- Je ne sais plus Quatre j'ai peur de le perdre et ça je ne le supporterai pas

- Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais que dans la vie il fallait prendre des risques, alors vas y et tu verras

- Oui tu as raison, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça

- Ah là je retrouve le Heero que je connais

- Merci encore Quatre, mais dit moi tu as une petite mine tout va bien ?

- Oui tu sais c'est le boulot, je n'arrête pas

- J'imagine avec tes responsabilités tu es très demandé, mais du devrais lever un peu le pied

- Je sais ne t'en fait pas Duo m'a dit la même chose

- Ce Duo ne changera jamais sur ça au moins toujours à ce faire du souci pour nous

- Ça tu l'as dit

Pendant ce temps Duo avait rejoins Wufei en cuisine

- Je peux t'aider Wufei ?

- C'est bon tout est prêt, mais tu peux prendre le dessous de plat et l'amener au salon, on ne va pas tarder à passer à table, Trowa ne va plus tarder

- Tu veux dire que Trowa va venir ce soir

- Oui pourquoi es tu étonner

- Mais il n'est pas en tournée ?

- En faite il est ici depuis hier, il a devancé le cirque pour se reposer c'est Catherine qui a insisté et tu connais Trowa il n'a jamais pu lui tenir tête

- Il est ici depuis hier et n'a prévenu personne, même pas Quatre

- Ecoute moi je n'en sais pas plus, allez viens on retourne voir les autres

- Ok je te suis

Ils étaient tous les quatre entrains de parler du passé lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, Wufei s'excusa et alla ouvrir puis revint avec Trowa.

Quatre qui était assis face à l'entrée du salon fut le premier à voir Trowa et resta quelques secondes sans réaction puis se reprit.

- Trowa comment est ce possible ?

Trowa qui sous la question se gratta la tête et salua ses amis.

- Bonjour tous le monde, content de vous revoir, et alla leur serrer la main. Arrivant à Quatre il lui tendit sa main et lui dit

- C'est Catherine qui m'a obligé de prendre quelques jours de congés, alors je suis venu en ville avant le cirque pour me reposer

- Tu veux dire que tu es en ville depuis plusieurs jours et tu ne m'as même pas contacté

- Non en faite je suis arrivé hier

- Ne joue pas avec les mots c'est la même chose. Dit Quatre en colère

Voulant calmer ses amis Duo enchainant

- Alors Wufei dis nous pourquoi nous sommes ici

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE

_**Je tenais à remercier Marnie02, Iroko, MooOshine, Nass, Gwenaelle et Hahn Tah Yhel pour leurs messages en espérant que ce second chapitre vous plaira**_


	3. Chapter 3

- j'ai fait quelques recherches et il s'avère que ce bar trafique du blanchiment d'argent, vente d'armes et de drogues et aussi de prostitutions des hommes…ah j'ai omis de vous dire que c'est un bar gay.

Tous sur la surprise des infos données par Wufei le regardèrent sans un mot puis Heero brisa ce silence.

-Et comment Zeck s'est retrouvé embarqué dans cet endroit ?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, il y travaille comme serveur mais un jour, il a surpris une conversation entre son directeur et un client et il a eu le malheur de faire confiance à un autre serveur qui croyait honnête celui-ci alla de suite en informer son patron qui drogua Zeck à son insu pendant plusieurs jours. Quand il commença à dépendre de la drogue il lui trouva une activité qui était de jouer les hôtes à des riches hommes d'affaire étant donné qu'il était devenu accro, il faisait ce qu'on lui demandé et depuis il est là-bas sans possibilité pour lui de partir.

- Mais dit moi une chose comment as-tu su toute ses informations ? demanda Quatre à son tour ?

-C'est par pur coïncidence ! C'est à l'hôpital où je travaille, nous avons réussi à le sauver et c'est quelque jour plus tard que je suis allé voir comment alla-t-il et en savoir un peu plus sur lui. C'est quand il m'a dit le nom de l'endroit où il travaillait que j'ai voulu en savoir plus, il a d'abord hésité, il avait peur mais je l'ai rassuré puis je lui avais promis de l'envoyé dans un endroit en sécurité. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il s'est mis à tous me raconter au sujet de Zeck. Enfaite cette personne voulait arrêter mais son patron n'était pas d'accord, il avait peur qu'il aille raconter à la police tout ce qu'il savait alors il a envoyé des hommes qu'ils l'ont tabassé, violé et l'ont laissé là dans la rue pour mort. Voilà vous savez tous.

- D'accord et qu'est ce que tu proposes? demanda Heero.

- Et bien déjà il faudrait réussir à y entrer ensuite on avisera pour la suite. Je sais qu'il n'accepte que des hommes d'affaires et j'avais pensé qu'avec ton aide Quatre on pourrait y être accepté ?

- Je veux bien essayer mais dans se cas dit moi comment dois-je m'y prendre ?

-Heero, Quatre et moi on va se faire passer pour des hommes d'affaires, Duo et Trowa vous devez vous faire embaucher comme serveur et essayer de séduire le directeur afin qu'il vous propose le poste d'hôte par la suite pour que vous puissiez entrer en contact avec Zeck. Ca vous va ou il ya des objections ?

Duo resta figé pendant le discours de Wufei puis pris la parole :

-Attend tu veux que moi et Trowa on aille draguer d'autre hommes et toi tu ne dis rien en se retournant vers son « ami » Trowa.

Celui-ci lui sourit.

-mais non ton rôle sera de tenir compagnie à des hommes d'affaires et ces à eux de choisir avec qu'ils veulent passer leur soirée.

-Et à ton avis qui allons nous choisir ? lui répondit avec un sourire coquin

- Ah ok je n'avais pas comprit, et bien vous évidemment !

- Bon est ce que ca convient à tout le monde si oui il faut se mettre au travail tout de suite.

Heero se leva et dit :

- Bon il faut que je retourne chez moi cherché le matériel informatique dont j'ai besoin pour faire les faux papiers afin de créer de nouvelle identité, Trowa tu viens avec moi comme ça on achètera le matériel manquant. Trowa se leva et suivit Heero.

- Quand a toi Duo tu t'occuperas de trouver des armes et des explosifs.

-ok je m'en occupe sur le champ !

- et toi Quatre avec Wufei vous prendrai contact avec le directeur du bar afin qu'on puisse y entrer rapidement, allez au travail.

Une fois les ordres de Heero dites, tous le groupe se leva et en partant Duo dit :

-Ca me rappelle lorsque nous partions en mission et sourit à cette remarque.

Dans l'appartement de Wuffei il ne restait plus que lui et Quatre.

-Alors Quatre tu as une idée pour nous faire entrer ?

- Déjà nous devrions trouver des noms d'emprunts à chacun d'entre nous ensuite un parcours.

-Ok alors est ce que tu aurais des idées ?

- Heu…bon… allez je me lance : Andrew Martis orphelin depuis l'âge de 15 ans pour Duo, Tristan Davids ses parents vivent à l'étranger, il les a quitter une fois ses études terminée pour Trowa.

Wuffei l'interrompit.

- Mais dit moi tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont vouloir vérifier ces informations.

- C'est une certitude mais aurais- tu oublié qu'Heero est le spécialiste en informatique, aucun logiciel ne peut lui résister alors ne t'inquiète pas.

- c'est bon, ça m'était sortit de la tête.

**- ** Mais dit moi pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

- En faute depuis que Treize avait rompu avec Zek, on à commencé à sympathiser, on se voyait presque tous les jours on avait appris à se connaitre puis après l'obtention de mon diplôme j'ai été embauché de nuit dans cet hôpital et nous avons commencé à nous voir de moins en moins jusqu'à plus du tout. Donc je me sens un peu responsable. J'étais tellement pris dans mon travail que je l'ai laissé tomber ; pourtant combien de fois, il a pris contact avec moi, mais j'avais toujours du boulot, Je lui répondais que je le recontacterai mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Il a dû se sentir seul et abandonné. Voilà tu sais tous maintenant.

- Je vois et tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre.

- De quoi veux-tu parler au juste ? répondit Wufei sur la défensive.

- Je ne sais pas, tu n'as personne dans ta vie et lui non plus alors je me suis dit que….peut-être…

Mais Wufei ne laissa pas Quatre continué et lui répondit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer encore ? Non mais ça va pas la tête c'est un homme et qui plus et nous sommes juste de très bon amis.

-Ne t'énerves pas mais peut-être pour lui, tu est plus qu'un ami n'oublie pas qu'il est gay !

- Tu te fais des films mon pauvre Quatre !

- Ha oui, alors dit moi pourquoi tu n'es jamais sortis avec une femme et ne répond pas le manque de temps ou trop de travail car je ne te croirai pas !

- Et je pourrai te retourner la question répondit Wufei. Toi aussi à ce que je sache tu es toujours célibataire et je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une femme !

Sur le coup Quatre devint tout rouge et baissa la tête en marmonnent je ne sais quoi.

-Eh….. En faite je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance ou pas.

- Mais tu me connais depuis longtemps, je mettrai même ma vie entre tes mains ! Allez dit moi tout.

-D'accord mais à une seule condition.

- Et je peux savoir laquelle stp.

-Je te dis mon secret et tu me réponds honnêtement à la question de tout à l'heure.

Wufei le regarda surpris et au bout de quelques minutes, il répondit.

-C'est entendu mais tu n'auras droit qu'à une seul question et le gardera pour toi.

- Pas de problème, alors pour en revenir à moi je suis amoureux d'une personne depuis maintenant plusieurs années mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui avouer de peur de perdre son amitié et cette personne est Trowa. Voilà tu sais tout ; A toi maintenant.

Wufei qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis environ cinq minutes se repris et regarda Quatre.

- Et bien ça alors c'est une surprise, mais si j'étais toi, tu devrais te dépêcher pour lui avouer tes sentiments car un homme comme lui ne restera pas célibataire longtemps.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire et en plus je ne sais pas s'il aime les hommes ou non.

- Moi ce que je peux te dire c'est s'il est célibataire depuis tous ce temps ce n'est pas pour rien, en plus je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une femme à part sa sœur alors mon vieux tu devrais tenter ta chance.

-Bon nous verrons ça plus tard revenons à toi maintenant répond à ma question.

- c'était quoi ta question au juste ?

- Qu'elles sont tes sentiments pour Zeck ?

- Heu … en réalité même moi je ne le sais pas c'est comme qui direz confus.

- Ha non tu ne va pas t'en tirer comme ça répondit Quatre en se levant.

-Mais laisse moi finir, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je tiens beaucoup à lui, durant nos sortis nous avons appris à mieux nous connaitre. Il sait des choses personnelle à mon sujet et moi aussi et c'est vrai que lorsqu' une infirmière ou un médecin voulait m'inviter à sortir je refusai à chaque fois car je me sentais plus attiré par Zeck que les femmes en général, je t'arrête tout de suite je ne suis pas gay je suis attiré que par cette personne et je n'ai jamais voulu lui dire.

-Et jamais durant vos soirées, tu n'as essayé d'avoir des gestes tendre pour être sûr ?

Ca va pas la tête, je n'étais pas sûr de mes sentiments alors si j'avais tenté quelque chose et qu'en faite je ne ressentais rien pour lui qu'est ce qui se serait passé par la suite. Et bien je vais te répondre étant donné qu'il ait gay ça aurait détruit notre amitié.

-Et maintenant tu sais ce que tu ressens pour lui mais comment l'as-tu su ?

- En faite j'ai accepté une fois de sortir avec une infirmière afin de savoir si j'aimais les femmes ou pas. Eh bien lorque j'ai couché avec elle je n'ai rien ressentis, pire encore je ne pensé qu'à Zeck. Voilà tu es satisfait.

- Je suis content pour toi Wufei et je te promets qu'on réussira à sortir Zeck de là.

- Allez retournons au boulot, et je te préviens aucunes allusions devant les autres au sujet de Zeck

-Mais oui je sais être discret ne t'inquiète pas va

**J'ai réussi à faire un petit chapitre le prochaine chapitre sera consacré à Zeck en grande partie avec l'arrivée de nos boys, donc je vous dis à bientôt**


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque tout à l'heure tu disais que je n'avais pas changé, cela m'a refait pensé à l'époque où Duo n'arrêtait pas de me chambrer avec ses même mots. Lui aussi disait que j'étais un homme sans cœur, sans sentiments, froid et que je finirai ma vie seul. Il n'avait pas tord car je suis seul et sans attache à part vous.

Trowa regardait son ami et jamais il ne l'avait vu avec ce regard triste et dit.

Mais tu sais que Duo te faisait ses réflexions afin que tu te débloques justement il ne pensait pas à mal du tout.

Probablement mais en entendant ces paroles me firent toujours l'effet d'un poignard que l'on enfoncé dans le cœur.

Raison de plus connaissant Duo, maladroit et gaffeur. Mais dit moi concernant les amours tu n'as toujours personne.

Non comme tu peux le constater je vis seul.

Et avec Rélèna, pourquoi ça n'a pas marché

En faite j'éprouve une profonde amitié envers elle, mais ça ne pouvais pas fonctionner entre nous.

Ah bon et pourquoi　?

Tout simplement que je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes.

Attend tu veux dire que tu préfères les hommes

Et oui j'espère que je ne te dégoutte pas et je comprendrai si tu ne voudrais plus traîner avec moi

Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareil, je ne suis pas dégouté au contraire je suis soulagé

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là　?

Et avant de répondre Trowa se leva et dit en tournant le dos à Heero　:

Parce que moi aussi j'aime les hommes

Heero sur le coup de la surprise ne répondit rien sur le moment et ensuite se reprit. Il se leva et retourna Trowa face à lui et dit　:

Je ne peux pas le croire et ça fait longtemps　?

Trowa étonné de la question d'Heero demandait　:

Comment ça　? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là　?

Et bien depuis quand le sais-tu　que tu es gay　?

Trowa se reprit gêné, il se grattait la tête et dit　:

En faite depuis petit j'étais encore un adolescent lorsque je l'ai su

Ah bon pourtant nous nous connaissons depuis l'âge de 15 ans alors ça m'étonne que je ne l'ai pas remarqué

C'est justement à cette période que je l'ai vraiment compris.

Tu ne me dis pas tout

C'est embarrassant mais je te dirai tout si toi tu me promets de répondre à mes questions sans mentir ok

Heero sur la défensive dit　:

Quels genres de questions　?

Ah ça tu le verras bien assez tôt, alors j'ai ta promesse

Ok je te le promets alors vas-y maintenant dit moi tout te concernant

J'y viens ne soit pas si pressé, tu n'aurais pas une bière ou bien autre chose

D'accord suit moi on va au salon, nous serons plus à l'aise.

Trowa s'installa sur le canapé pendant qu'Heero partit chercher à boire. Une fois de retour Heero offrit une bière à son ami et attendait que celui-ci commence son récit

Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment j'ai su que j'étais gay lorsque nous étions tous ensemble. Avec Quatre nous nous entendions à merveille et plus les jours passèrent et plus j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur lui à chaque mission . En faite j'ai compris ce que j'éprouvais pour Quatre c'était de l'amour, mais je n'ai jamais pu lui dire surtout que je ne le voulais pas l'effrayer en plus Quatre est d'une famille aisé et sa religion lui interdit les relations entre hommes.

Heero l'interrompit et dit :

Comment le sais-tu ?

Nous avons parlé et il s'était confié à moi au sujet de sa famille étant donné que c'était le seul fils, et il se devait faire un mariage de raison afin de pouvoir donner un nouvel héritier à son royaume. Mais Quatre ne voulait pas de cette vie alors que nous étions en guerre, il pouvait échapper à ses obligations mais plus maintenant.

Et crois tu qu'avec ses pouvoirs il ne connaissait pas tes sentiments envers lui?

Tu me prends vraiment pour un débutant, je connaissais les pouvoirs de Quatre j'ai toujours réussi à bloquer mes pensées en sa présence, donc pour répondre à ta question il n'a aucune idée des sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui jusqu'à ce jour.

Et tu comptes le lui caché encore longtemps?

Je pourrai te retourner la question?

Heero surprit de la question répondit:

Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

N'oublie pas que tu as promis de répondre honnêtement? Donc ma question est simple es tu amoureux de Duo

Je ne vois pas en quoi la réponse à cette question t'intéresse

Répond tout simplement, moi j'ai été franc avec toi

Heero se leva et prit une photo qui se trouvait sur une étagère. Cette photo représentait un groupe de cinq personnes qui étaient ( Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Duo et enfin Heero), il passa un doigt sur une personne en particulier et souriait.

Trowa toujours assit regarder son ami perdu dans ses pensées et l'interpella

Alors j'attends toujours ta réponse

Et bien oui je l'aime comme un fou, mais je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque. Dit Heero qui perdit son sourire aussitôt.

Qu'est ce que tu en sais?

Voyons Trowa nous connaissons Duo il n'a jamais caché ses préférences sexuelles

Oui et alors, il aime les filles comme les garçons je ne vois pas où est le problème?

Le problème est qu'il collectionne les aventures, il n'ai jamais resté longtemps avec la même personne

Et ne crois-tu pas que c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé la personne qui lui convienne?

Et tu crois que cette personne c'est moi peut-être?

Je ne vois pas où est le problème, tu ne lui a jamais rien dit?

Et sous prétexte qu'il ne connaît pas mes sentiments, il s'amusait durant tout ce temps en attendant que je me déclare à lui. Ha ha ha laisse moi rire.

Demande lui, tu n'a rien à perdre?

C'est la que tu te trompes j'ai mon honneur, ma fierté et en plus je ne veux pas risquer de perdre un ami.

Alors tu préfères rester là en retrait et l'aimer en secret

C'est mieux que d'être rejeter et souffrir par la suite

Je te signale qu'à ce jour tu souffres autant la preuve c'est que tu est toujours célibataire

Je pourrai te retourner la question

Mais ce n'est pas pareil Quatre lui n'a jamais dit qu'il aimait les hommes

Tu vois tu te cherches des excuse

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence Trowa dit:

Bon tu sais on va se faire une promesse, tu me promets de faire un effort afin que tu puisse te déclarer à Duo et je ferai de même avec Quatre.

Heero effrayait se leva et dit :

Quoi maintenant en plus nous avons une mission à effectué

Mais non calme toi je voulais dire d'y aller doucement par étape tout simplement ok

D'accord si nous finissons le pourquoi nous sommes là

Oui vas y je te suis dit Trowa en suivant Heero

Pendant ce temps Chez Wufei, après avoir passé prés d'une demi heure au téléphone grâce à ses contactes haut placé Quatre avait réussi à se faire admettre lui et ses deux amis en tant que nouveaux clients à la recherche de sensations.

C'est bon Wuffei tout est ok de mon côté, j'espère que les journalistes ne fourrons pas leur nez car je doute que mon père ou ses associés apprécient que le dirigeant de l'une des plus grande fortunes traîne dans ce genre d'endroit et qui plus est soit gay.

Mais non justement j'y avais passé et j'ai envoyé des informations compromettante sur des personnalités afin qu'ils soient occupés le temps de notre mission.

Les deux amis qui continuaient de discuter dans le salon n'attendirent pas Duo revenir

Salut les garçons, je vous ai manqué non?

Wufei leva son regard sur Duo et dit:

Dans tes rêves Maxuel

Mais moi aussi je t'aime Wuffy

C'est Wufei arrête de déformer mon prénom.

Quatre se leva pour se mettre entre les deux hommes et dit:

Bon vous allez arrêter tout les deux de toute façon il va falloir que vous oubliez vos identités pour le moment du moins jusqu'à la fin de la mission.

Au même moment Heero et Trowa revinrent avec le matériel dont-ils auront besoin. Une fois le matériel rangé les cinq soldats se regroupèrent au salon pour y faire le point.

Wufei se leva et énonçant le plan d'attaque:

Alors tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier encore une fois d'avoir répondu présent, bon à présent je vous résume la situation, Quatre à réussi à nous faire entrer dans ce bar comme nouveaux membres quand à Duo et Trowa vous partirez ce soir à 18 h00 pour un rendez vous avec le responsable qui se charge des recrutements.

Excuse moi de t'interrompre mais qui te dis que nous serons pris?

Pour répondre à ta question j'avais déjà fait mon enquête et je sais qu'ils ont besoins en ce moment de personnel, et nous avons fait en sorte que vos dossiers soient acceptés.

Bon et pour la suite ça se passera comment? demanda Duo

Après votre entretien je suppose qu'ils vont vous demandé de faire un essaie ce soir et nous bien sûr serons là, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bon alors si j'étais vous j'irai me préparé car l'heure du rendez vous approche.

Duo et Trowa se levèrent pour se diriger dans une autre pièce afin de se changer. Une fois dans la pièce Duo demanda à Trowa :

Dit moi Trowa ça ne te dérange pas sur l'endroit où nous allons travaillé?

Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

Et bien sur le faite que se soit une boite Gay répondit Duo en baissant la tête

Trowa qui s'amusé de l'attitude de son ami répondit :

Pourquoi à toi ça te dérange ?

Ce n'est pas pareil moi je suis gays et je ne l'ai jamais caché, on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi.

Puis Duo se retourna vers Trowa et le voyant sourire se reprit et dit

Attend tu veux dire que toi aussi tu es gay, mais comment Est-ce possible d'habitude je reconnais de suite lorsque je suis en présence d'un gay. J'ai comme un radar.

Je t'arrête tout de suite je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes mais seulement amoureux d'un homme ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne ressens cela que pour la personne qui fait battre mon cœur, les autres hommes ne m'attirent et ne m'intéressent pas.

Et je peux savoir qui est l'heureux élu, je le connais? Allez soit sympa je serai muet comme une tombe.

Toi tu veux rire, tu es pire qu'une femme tu ne peux tenir ta langue

Duo tira la langue à Trowa et boudait dans son coin.

POV de Duo

Mince alors, quand je pense à Quatre qui m'a avoué ses sentiments qui l'avait envers Trowa. Le pauvre cela va lui faire un choc de savoir que la personne qu'il aime en aime un autre. Non il faut à tout prix que je sache qui est cette personne et ouvrir les yeux à Trowa , je ne peux laisser faire cela Quatre ne s'en remettra pas.

Fin de POV

Duo tu m'entends, je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure, allez arrête de faire ta tête

Je suis juste déçu que tu ne me fasses pas après toutes les épreuves que nous avons vécu ensembles.

Mais non ne le prend pas comme ça, c'est juste que je ne suis pas encore prêt à révéler le nom de la personne qui fait battre mon cœur.

POV de Trowa

Je ne peux surtout pas le dire à Duo qui est le meilleur ami de Quatre.

Fin de POV

Mais je te promets que lorsque j'aurai révélé mes sentiments à cette personne, je te dirai qui est-ce ?

Attend tu veux dire que tu ne t'ai pas encore déclaré à cette personne ?

POV de Duo

Mais c'est génial tout n'est pas perdu alors, je vais faire en sorte que Quatre et Trowa sortent ensemble durant la mission

Fin de POV

Et bien oui je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de le lui avoué.

Alors je comprends, j'attendrai mais si j'étais toi je patent enterai la fin de la mission.

Bon nous verrons cela plus tard, allons rejoindre les autres.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon Wufei prit la parole

Ah quand même, je me demandais ce que vous fabriquiez? Bon il va falloir y aller, alors n'oubliez pas notre mission, nous nous verrons au bar ce soir ok.

A ce soir dire Duo et Trowa avant de partir.

Pendant ce temps au bar.

Patron n'oubliez pas que nous avons deux nouvelles recrus qui arrivent ce soir, pour remplacer la perte de nos serveurs et d'après les dossiers, ils correspondent à ce que nous recherchons

Fait moi voir les dossiers que je constate par moi-même et tu peux me laisser

L'adjoint remis les dossiers de candidature des postulants et se partit aussitôt.

En effet les clients vont adorés, mais dit moi mon petit Zecks je vais pouvoir profité de toi plus souvent. Dés que j'aurai engagé ces deux là car ils vont avoir du succès, mais ne t'inquiète pas-tu resteras mon favoris dit l'homme en se levant pour se diriger vers le coin de la pièce.

Une personne était étendu à moitié dans les vapes et ne portant qu'une longue tunique bleu.

Allez lève toi et vient me faire une petite gâterie avant mon entretien. Zecks se leva tel un automate et vint s'agenouillé devant le parton du bar et tout doucement commença à masser l'entre jambe, mais l'homme non satisfait lui tira les cheveux et lui cria

Sert toi de ta bouche je n'ai pas le temps, dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas être puni?

Zecks paniqua et aussitôt engloutit le membre de son patron en faisant des va et vient

C'est bien tu vois que tu peux être un bon garçon quand tu veux.

Puis l'homme attrapa la tête de Zecks et accéléra les mouvements afin d'aller plus vite, et après quelques instants l'homme se déversa dans la bouche de Zecks

Avale tout et ne rejette rien, et une fois la semence avalé l'homme se releva et avant de sortir se dirigea vers son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir d'où il sortit une seringue et retourna auprés de Zechs qui était resté agenouillé. Il lui saisit le bras et lui injecta le contenu de la seringue.

Voilà comme ça tu seras sage jusqu'à ce soir et l'homme sortit du bureau

Zecks s'effondra au sol inconscient.

Duo et Trowa arrivèrent devant le bar, un videur les interpela et leur dirent que ce n'était pas encore ouvert et que ce n'était que sur réservation et Duo tout sourire lui répondit

Ecoute mon chou nous sommes là pour un entretien d'embauche lui dit Duo suivit d'un clin d'œil

Dans ce cas suivez moi le boss vous attend.


End file.
